odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Urzur
'' "As the prophecies state, he will be the great force that causes the world's end. He shall call himself the Beast of Armageddon, and he will rule the world! And with the Ring of Titrel as well, our wishes will come true!"'' '' ''-----Urzur, revealing his plans regarding King Gallon. Urzur is one of the Three Wise Men, he is a great sorcerer that worked for Cornelius's father the King of Titania. He serves as the main antagonist of Cornelius' storyline, being responsible for many of the events that happened to him. Character Biography Urzur was a resident of Titania, being one of the top sorcerers in King Gallon's court, along with his comrades Beldor and Skuldi. The trio were renowned as the most skilled sorcerers in Erion. Odin, still an ordinary human, worked under the Wise Men as their subordinate. However, Odin was secretly plotting to rebel against the sorcerers when the time is right. This defiance proved successful, and Odin stole all of the Wise Men's secrets. The Wise Men were angered by Odin's betrayal, vowing their vengeance in anyway possible. After Titania's war with Valentine and the tragedy involving King Gallon and the Beast of Darkova, King Edmund, the new heir to the throne, had the Three Wise Men to research the Curse of Darkova. The research proved with one major success, the Wise Men had found a way to control the Darkova. Urzur and his co-conspirators also researched King Valentine 's prophecy on the Armegeddon, destroying the world with no survivors. Believing the Armegeddon was a way to gain control of all of Erion, the Wise Men made plans in order to bring forth the Armegeddon, utilising many events to further their goals. Eventually, while the rest of his comrades went their seperate ways to utilise events in their favor, Urzur remained as the trusted advisor of King Edmund. However, Urzur was secretly manipulating the government of Titania while Edmund was served as a figurehead leader. This corrupt rule led to the slowly collasping government, criminals and lesser mages roamed the streets as if they owned the city. Trusted Advisor Urzur bears witness at King Edmund's court in an argument between the King and his son, Prince Cornelius. Though Urzur tries to act neutral to both sides, he convinces King Edmund to relent, and leave Cornelius alone for a while. Urzur then later struck a deal with Ingway, using the Book of Transformation to turn Prince Cornelius into a Pooka. The plan was successful, and Urzur sent the unconsious Cornelius to the Netherworld, though Ingway was apparently unaware of Urzur's actions. The next part of the plan was for Ingway to assume Cornelius' form in order to learn the secrets regarding the Curse of Darkova. This failed however, and Ingway was unable to learn anything. Urzur then betrayed Ingway, turning him into a frog to prevent him from ruining their plans, and stole the Ring of Titrel under the latter's possession. In the alleyways of Titania, Urzur came across Cornelius, who managed to escape the Netherworld with the aid of the Psypher Sword. Hearing of Cornelius' plight of being trapped in the form of a Pooka, the sorcerer advised Cornelius to travel to Winterhorn Ridge, where the legendary dragon Hindel resides. A dragon that wise should help Cornelius with his curse. Revelation Beldor and his co-conspirators then sacrifice innocent citizens to Belial, in an attempt to persuade their King, Edmund, to give them the Book of Transformation. On the meantime, Urzur and Skuldi then discussed the arrival of Velvet, who was requesting for Prince Cornelius' location, upon hearing that he had been cursed. Urzur, once again playing the trusted advisor, leads Velvet into a trap in Titania's sewers where Beldor and Belial await. Although Beldor and Belial were defeated, Urzur and Skuldi were able to subdue her while she was distracted by two opponents. The Wise Men then revealed their plans to Velvet about bringing forth the Armageddon in order to purify the world and rule it. Later on, Beldor was informed by messengers from Ringford, by Mercedes offering to pardon Beldor's crimes during the rebellion, in exchange for showing her the route to the Netherworld. Instead, Beldor and Urzur set an ambush upon the arrival of Mercedes at Titania. Finally, King Edmund relents and gave Urzur the Book of Transformation, who reprimands the King for sacrificing so many innocent civilians. They were then confronted by Cornelius, who overheard their conversation. Urzur expressed surprise that Cornelius survived battle against Wagner. (This revealed that Urzur already knew of Hindel's death, and simply sent Cornelius to Winterhorn ridge to face Wagner's wrath.) The sorcerer retreats to the sewers, laying traps for Cornelius while sending Axe Knights to reinforce Beldor. In the sewers, Cornelius managed to catch up with the sorcerer. Ingway, restored back to human form, intervenes. Ingway gloated to Urzur that the Ring of Titrel in his possession was no more than a clever copy. Enraged, Urzur swore revenge on his former ally. After hearing Velvet's current situation, Ingway heals Cornelius and sends him ahead to rescue her while he deals with Urzur. Bested by Ingway, Urzur retreats to find a dying Belial. Urzur attempts to command the dragon, only to be in vain, as the spell surrounding his heart was broken. Finally free at last, Belial uses the last of his strength to finish Urzur off once and for all. Personality '' "My comrade Urzur met an untimely death. He devoted his life to the prophecies. But he will not see it."'' '' ' -----''Skuldi, talking to Oswald about Urzur's devotion.' Urzur was the King's advisor to the core, cunning and greedy, ambitious for a place of power over his fellow man. His plans were plotted well, adapting to different situations very quickly and always aiming to bring himself more power. He acts as a trustworthy man, someone who can be reliable and depended on. Skuldi mentioned that Urzur had devoted his entire life to bring forth the Armageddon in order to rule Erion, showing that he was rather noble in a way. He was also shown to be cowardly, like Skuldi, as he does not choose to properly engage in battle, and instead chooses to rely on Belial to do his dirty work. Trivia *Urzur is the one who turned Ingway into a frog as well as sending Prince Cornelius to the Netherworld. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists